Several cytoskeletal proteins in the developing and adult Xenopus nervous system have been identified, and monoclonal antibodies directed against these antigens have been used in ontogenetic studies. The Xenopus nervous system was found to contain three cytokeratin-like proteins (49, 55, and 58kDa), one vimentin-like protein (53kDa), two glial fibrillary acid (GFAP)-like proteins (60 and 67kDa), ad three neurofilament proteins (73, 175, and 205kDa). Results of immunocytochemical studies of the ontogeny of these proteins in the Xenopus nervous system indicated unique temporal and topographic patterns of expression. A novel neuronal intermediate filament protein (57kDa) has been found and sequenced using molecular cloning techniques. Antibodies to a peptide sequence deduced from the cDNA sequence, were used in immunocytochemical analysis to show localization of this novel protein in peripheral axons.